Dark eyes
by JereminaBR
Summary: Historia lemon de Mirai Trunks y Mirai Mai. A pesar de vivir en un mundo desolado y azotado por un enemigo muy poderoso, nacen sentimientos tan puros que difícilmente se pueden evadir.unks, i], Black, M.Bulma.
1. Chapter 1

Dark eyes

Characters: Mirai Trunks, Mirai Mai

Cap 1

Hace un año que ese demonio había llegado a destruirlo todo, "haciendo justicia" segun decí maldito habia destruido planetas y a todos sus habitantes y se disponía a hacer lo mismo con la Tierra.

Este planeta ha sufrido demasiado, los mios lucharon muriendo en batalla. Tuve que viajar al pasado para destruir a los androides. Les hice frente a Dabura y al malvado Babidi pero con este enemigo no puedo. Siento que mis fuerzas de saiyayin se han incrementado pero no son suficientes contra este maldito. Lucho cada día contra el, las peleas me dejan casi muerto, aunque admito que disfruto peleando. Quiero verlo muerto, quiero que muera suplicando perdón. Quiero pisar su maldito cráneo. Maldito Black.

... ...

... ...

... ...

Cada día entreno sin cesar y busco comida para mi madre y esa muchacha. Hace meses que mi madre se ha embarcado en un proyecto que prefiere mantener en secreto. Sé lo que quiere y ,aunque me cueste aceptarlo porque lo mas profundo de mi orgullo se opone, es la única sàlida.

Quiero derrotarlo bajo mis propios medios, con mi fuerza. Quiero verlo suplicar por su maldita vida, sin embargo ultimamente mis fuerzas no son las mismas.

-Trunks, por fin encontre lo que necesitaba- dijo mi madre escribiendo en su cuaderno de trabajo

-El químico principal para viajar al pasado- la interrumpí.

Mi madre sollozó

-Trunks es la única forma. Goku Black pronto elimara a cada uno de los habitantes de la Tierra- Agregó mi madre.

-Ese maldito- dijé, mientras mi puño golpeó la mesa.

En ese momento llegó Mai, esa joven de cabellos de lino y grandes ojos negros que se convirtió en la ayudante de mi madre, cuando yo estaba luchando con Black.

Los ultimos cuatro meses había estado fuera de la ciudad, asegurandome que Black me siguiera para mantenerlo alejado de gran concentracion de gente. El se burlaba de mi poder, de mis ultimas fuerzas pero no me doy por vencido.

-Hola Trunks, tiempo sin verte- dijo Mai

Al parecer ella tomaba a la broma la situación o era muy tonta. Sin embargo no demostraba serlo, había sido muy capaz en sugerirle nuevos ideas a mi madre. Sorprendente para ser una ladrona.

-Hola- agregué sin importancia.

-Vamos, Trunks, no seas tan parco- dijo mi madre tocandome el hombro.

-No es momento de charlar, dije y salí volando. Tenía que luchar de nuevo con Black.

Como le había dicho a mi madre, ese maldito se disponía a atacar ese continente azotado por la indeferencia humana. Hoy, en la mañana pude salvar el mismo continente.

-Eres un iluso, saijayin. En la noche los destruiré¿Por qué sigues aquí, luchando por gente que ni a los humanos le importa?- me dijo Black antes de golpearme hasta dejarme inconsciente.

...

Y no pudé, no pudé salvarlos. La impotencia de sentirme vencido y haberles fallado consumió mi alma

-Primero eliminaré a los débiles, luego a los otros y por último a los tuyos y a tí mismo, saijayin- dijó mientras dió m...

\- Han pasado tres días y Trunks no llevó proviciones. Estoy muy preocupada Mai

-No se preocupe Bulma. Trunks llegará con bien-dijo mientras fingía calma-. Miré estos son los planos que me pidió para remodelar la máquina.

\- Wow, Mai. Muchas gracias. Hoy estuve con unos colegas discutiendo nuevos avances y soporte para la máquina. Las cosas no son tan fáciles como antes. Los insumos para los químicos han encarecido mucho. Es por eso que no pude terminar los planos.

-No se preocupe, Bulma-chan

-¿Segura que no has ido a la universidad? Eres brillante, jovencita- afirmó Bulma

Mai sonrió

Hace seis meses antes de la llegada de Black, Mai vivía en Corporación Capsula. Un día logró evadir los controles de seguridad vía un software que la hacía invisible. Cuando se dispuso a entrar a la Corporación, facilmente pudo esquivar a los vigilantes que resguardaban el inmueble.

El objetivo de aquella esbelta muchacha era robar los documentos confidenciales de la Corporación y hacerse del motín que se encontraba en la caja fuerte de la Sra Bulma Briefs.

La Tierra había sufrido pero con mucho esfuerzo Bulma pudo reconstruir su imperio, aunque solo sea en su país y ya no en todo el mundo, como lo fue en la época dorada de la Corporación Cápsula.

Poco a poco otros científicos fueron desarrollando y rehaciendo sus inventos pero ninguno superaba aquella mente de la Sra Briefs. Hasta ese momento ella no había confiado a otros científicos su gran invención.

La civilización fue recontruyendose pero no la indeferencia del hombre. Tal vez ese sea uno de los peores castigos del hombre, ser devorado por otro y sufrir la indeferencia de sus hermanos.

En los mejores años de la Tierra siempre existió desigualdad, siempre existieron los ricos y los pobres, el campesino y el patró miseria y la opulencia.

Mai logró entrar con facilidad al gran laboratorio y el estudio. Pudo darse el tiempo de revisar cuidadosemente los documentos que entregaría a la competencia y extraer la caja fuerte, la cual sería sólo para ella.

El plan fue perfecto,pensó la muchacha. Cuando se disponía a escapar por la ventana fue detenida por un joven de cabello azul.

-¡Alto!-la miŕó fijamentee dió golpe final

-…

-….

-Si quiere vivir, será mejor que se aleje- reaccionó la joven de cintura estrecha, mientras le apuntaba con un rifle al ojiazul.

El rifle habia sido modificado para mayor efectividad.

El joven se limitó a sonreir sarcasticamente. Y en menos de una milésima de segundo le arrebató lo robado. La esposó sin que ella pudiera percatatse por la extrema velocidad del joven.

-¿Para quién trabajas?- reclamó Trunks

Ella lo miró qué momento sucedió todo esto. En qué momento mi plan se destruyó. Quién es este muchacho que arruinó mi objetivo.

...

-Vamos, responde. Si no lo haces la ley..

-Si no ¿qué?-ella lo interrumpió y le cuestionó- ¿me matará?. Sabe que podría ir a la cárcel por matar a una indefensa muchacha. ¿cómo prefiere resolver esto?-preguntó mientras su voz fue hacíendose mas suave, casi un ronroneo

Tal vez producto de la trifulca y de lo agitado que había sido esquivar a los vigilantes es que , la muchacha, no se percató que parte de su abrigo se rompió quedando una raja que desnudaba su muslo hasta la pantorrilla. La vista era muy placentera.

Ella al cuestionarlo arqueó la espalda y sin darse cuenta el boton flojo de su abrigo se desprendió y quedando al descubierto sus pechos. Tan grandes y firmes que lo sonrojaron.

-Ladrona indecesente

Ella observó hacia abajo siguiendo la mirada del joven de cabello azul.

Su intimidad estaba al descubierto. Su pudor pudo más y dió un alarido que activó la alarma de la habitación principal a la cual la joven no pudó acceder cuando quiso desactivar todo el sistema de seguridad.

-¡Ahhhh! ¡No me mire pervertido¡- gritó la muchacha sin poder contenerse,mientras trataba inutilmente de safarze de las esposas

-Cállate, pero si tu fuiste la que hizo todo esto. Yo..

-¡No me mire y sáqueme las esposas!. ¡Auxilio!

Pero mientras más se movía, más iba desabotonandose su abrigo hasta llegar a su ombligo.

-¿Qué es este escándalo?-ingresó Bulma y no pudo evitar sorprenderse al ver aquel espectaculo, su hijo yacía inmovil, y una muchacha medio desnuda que no dejaba de gritar.

Trunks volteó a ver su madre y advirtió la mirada que ponen los adultos cuando pillan a los niños en algo pervertido.

-Madre, no es lo que piensas...

-Señora por favor ayúdeme. Este pervertido quiere hacerme daño-interrumpió la joven

Bulma apenas pudo reaccionar y mientras ayudó a la muchacha ofreciendole su manto de invierno y quitándole las esposas la duda que cuestionaba a su hijo con su vista no pudó apartarse.

Trunks esquivo su mirada. No podía entender cómo es que esa muchacha estaba haciendo todo eso. Cómo es que esos voluminosos senos no se apartaban de su mente.

Y cuando Bulma terminó de quitarle las esposas a la muchacha. La chica de cabellos de lino pudó reaccionar sujetando el cuello de la mujer con un cuchillo.

-Dame los documentos y la caja fuerte-demandó la muchacha al joven mientras le apuntaba a su madre.

Trrunks apenas pudo apartar esos pensamientos íntimos pero así como lo hizo antes en menos de una milésima de segundo pudo liberar a su madre,esposar a la muchacha y,esta vez, amarrarla a una silla.

-Es una ladrona. Encárgate-dijó Trunks a su madre y se marchó

-Está en serios problemas jovencita-afirmó Bulma.

...

La joven había sido contratada por una corporación de la competencia,la cual entegaría los proyectos robados a cientifícos del gobierno encargados de armas de destrucción.

Corría el rumor,debajo de la mesa, que la Corporación Capsula había desarrollado un invento tan revolucionario que solo en la mente de los gobernantes y asesores de gobierno tenía que ser algún tipo de arma de destrucción masiva, que en las manos equivocadas podría causar caos a la humanidad,afectando los intereses de las principales potencias mundiales.

El gobierno se disponia a leer el proyecto y entregarselo al hégemon del sistema internacional,el gran pais que ha abarcado todo. Este Estado recompensaría al gobierno ayudandole con proyectos de desarrollo y grandes sumas de dinero que ayudaría a que el gobierno florezca cada día más.

Bulma sospechaba que muchos cientificos querian conocer los secretos de su corporacion y nadie hasta ese momento -a excepción de Trunks-conocía que existía la maquina del tiempo.A ella le dió pena que una simple muchacha, sabe Kami por qué circunstancias de la vida, sea la simple peona de los gobiernos,los Estados,los grandes intereses mundiales que sólo trabajan para unos hombres y no para la humanidad.

Esa muchacha estaba muy palida, se podía decir que no había comido en días. Bulma se estremeció

-¿Cuántas personas has matado?-preguntó Bulma

-Ninguna,señora. Soy ladrona no asesina

Y así la muchacha le contó como pudo esquivar y hacerse invisible frente al software. Bulma no pudó creerlo, su sistema tenía fallas y esta jovencita los descubrió.

-Irás a la cárcel, muchacha.

-...

-Grabé todo lo que has dicho pero si quieres sobrevivvir dame los nombres exactos de cada uno,dime cuáles son sus proyectos. Si no lo haces mi hijo te encontrará y te llevará a las autoridades. Vete y regresa con toda la información si no lo haces atente a las consecuencias.

La joven de grandes ojos oscuros regresó a la semana siguiente con toda la información solicitada. Así descubrió Bulma que ninguno de sus competidores era lo suficientemente innovador y creativo lo que le puso muy alegre y la llenó de satisfacción . Por un momento quisó agradecerle a la muchacha, pero se detuvo. La muchacha vestía con la misma ropa de la vez anterior, su abrigo había sido parchado con el retazo de la manta que le ofreció Bulma. Y esta vez la joven lucía mas palida y ojerosa, hasta parecía que se iba a desmayar.

Bulma le sirvió un sandwich con mucho cerdo y se marchó dejando sola a la joven en el estudio.

La esbelta muchacha devoró la comida y vió de reojo el estudio. La caja fuerte seguía ahí. Pensó en robarla de nuevo pero no lo hizo y transcurrió media hora.

Bulma había observado todo desde su nuevo sistema de seguridad y se dió cuenta que la joven no era mala y se dirigió a su estudio. Allí todavía estaba la muchacha.

-Bien, eso es todo. Antes que se vaya y espero no verla nunca más, dígame su nombre- preguntó Bulma

-Mai- respondió la muchacha y se desmayó


	2. Chapter 2

CAP 2

Estaba lloviendo. Bulma se durmió pensando en su hijo y el continente que Trunks debía defender, esas pobres personas indefensas.

Un ruído despertó a la joven de grandes ojos oscuros que yacía dormida en la cocina.

-¡Trunks! ¡Oh, Kami!-exclamó Mai- !¿Qué te ha pasado?!

El joven de cabello azul estaba totalmente ensangrentado, aparentemente se le había roto un brazo y cojeaba.Aún así se negaba a desfallecer y esa mirada de odio hacia el bastardo de Black que había causado todo no se iban de sus ojos azules.

-Estoy bien- murmuró- solo necesito descansar un poco en mi cuarto.

-No, Trunks. Tengo que curarte.

El desapareció.

Mai sabía que el la evitaba, que lo más probable es que detestaba tener una ladrona en su casa. Pero aún así ella debía ayudarlo. El era la única esperanza.

-Trunks- dijo Mai, entrando a su habitación con todo lo necesario para curarlo.

\- ¡Vete! Estoy bien- dijo sin mirarla volteando para evitar verla.

Era verano. El calentamiento global había incrementado enormente. Tal vez ese fue uno de los veranos mas intensos y por eso es que probablemente Mai usaba un top de color rojo que dejaba ver su ombligo. Sus senos eran firmes y voluminosos. Innumerables veces Trunks imaginaba que tan suaves serían. Ella estaba usando un micro short que dejaba al descubierto parte de su cabú ía ganas de apretar ese culo y esos muslos. Nunca la había visto tan descubierta, a excepción de aquella vez que la descubrió robando. Solo vestía con abrigos y hace tres días llevaba una falda larga y polo manga tres cuartos en cuello V, que acentuaban sus pechos.

Hace tiempo que no estaba con una mujer pero este no era el momento de pensar en ello. Debía vencer a Black. Pero cada vez que veía a Mai sentía ganas de estar con una hembra, desfogarse y hacerla suya.

-Bulma me regañara por no ayudarte, o ¿acaso quieres que la despierte?- cuestionó Mai que ya se había sentado cerca suyo en su cama donde se encontraba él- "Sra Briefsss!" , gritó Mai

-¡Noo!- dijoTrunks e iba a tapar la boca de la joven con su mano pero ella lo detuvó y dejo reposar su mano herida sobre su muslo.

-Primero desinfectaré tus heridas- dijo Mai

Trunks fácilmente había leído el movimiento de Mai al detener su mano, sin embargo no la esquivó. Es más disfrutó del calor que emanaba del muslo de la joven. Era suave y carnoso. Trató de de no apretar la carnosidad de la joven pero rapido y levemente lo hizó. Un cosquilleo llegó a su miembro.

\- Bien, ahora debo curarte ese brazo roto- dijo Mai.

Ella hizo una pausa y miró hacia un costado

\- Debes sacarte el polo para poder curarte.

Mai miró los musculos de Trunks. A pesar de ser delgado, sus biceps estaban marcados, su espalda era amplia y su piel era tan dorada que parecía una Adonis de bronce. Ella se sonrojó.

Mai poco a poco fue curando su brazo roto. Su brazo era duro y musculoso. Sin darse cuenta las manos de la joven reposaban , tímidamente, en los duros biceps del hombre.

Mai no pudó evitar pensar cómo sería que esos brazos la llenarán y la cargará para reposarla en el suelo y ahi ser suya. Imaginaba esas manos acariciando sus senos, despertando sus pezones, tocando su cintura, bajando hasta su sexo; donde por fin comenzaría un juego electrizante en su clitoris gracias a los dedos del joven. El metería uno, dos y tres dedos más, en forma circulante, suave y a la vez furiosa. Ella seguía imaginando y ahora pensaba que la boca del joven se acercaría a su pezon donde comenzaria una electrizante tortura, lo mordería y lamería en circulos mientras despertaba el otro pezón que también reclamaba su atención.

Las manos del joven de cabello azul bajarían de nuevo hasta su intimidad donde comenzaría a penetrarla rabiosamente con tres dedos mientras succionaba sus pezones. Y asi la tortura de su boca bajaría lamiendo su vientre plano y suave hasta llegar de nuevo a su sexo, donde con su lengua se haría paso en sus labios ya mojados de deseo. Su lengua bordearía ondulantemente su clítoris hasta que ella suplicará por atención. El entraría si ella suplicaba. Y así paso, su lengua la folló y saboreó su sexo

\- Estás tan mojada.

-Trunks, por favor-gimió

-Suplica

-¡!Ahh..Trunks! Hazlo ya!- dijo Mai en voz alta despertando de su fantasia.

-¿Qué quieres que haga? -Preguntó Trunks sorprendido por el gemido de la joven.

Mai no podía creerlo, había dicho eso en voz alta y Trunks la había se sonrojó. Un sentimiento de exitación y verguenza la embriagó.

-¿Qué te pasa Mai?- preguntó Trunks algo incómodo.

El acercamiento hacia Mai, el roce de su mano víril hacia el delicado y carnoso muslo de Mai. Algó despertó en él. El gemido de la muchacha terminó por abultar su miembro. Trunks no podía evitar mirar los voluminosos pechos de la joven y su cintura estrecha.

Trunks se incorporó rápidamente y se alejó volteando su mirada.

-Vete Mai. Ya estoy bien-ordenó

Mai entendió que ella lo había incomodado y se retiró

Al salir de la habitación ella sintió una suave brisa de verano. Se estremeció y se dió cuenta que estaba ligera de ropa. Que verguenza. Cómo pudo haber estado así y gemido frente a Trunks. Què habrá pensado de ella.

Trunks sintió que la sangre de su cabeza bajo hasta su miembro erecto. Su verga caliente pulsaba incesantemente, agrandandose cada vez más.

Es sabido para cualquier deportista y en este caso guerrero que para mantenerse en pelea es necesario alejarse de los placeres sensuales para evitar distracciones.

Pero si no podía rendirse al incesante deseo de follarla debía aliviar su erecta y bien dura verga.

Trunks imaginó que apretaba el culo de Mai, sus caderas amplias se estremecieron frente al tacto del saiyajin. Su culo era voluptuoso, suave, carnoso y aún así firme. No aguantó y apretó las sonrojadas nalgas de la mujer mientras succionó unos de los rosados pezones.

. Sus senos eran voluptuosos, generosos, tan redodondos y firmes que con cada gemido de la joven estos rebotaban suavemente en la cara del saijayin. El no aguantó mas y hundió su rostro en las tetas de mujer. Ella gimió gritando su nombre" Ahh, Trunks. No puedo más".

"Aún no", respondió el saijayin. Y asi ella entendió su juego. Una sonrisa traviesa posó en los labios carnosos de la muchacha. "Quiero tu verga en mi boca".

-¿Qué esperas, entonces?- ordenó, Trunks.

Ella sonrió malevolamente. Un rubor se asomó en sus duras tetas. Comenzó dando un tímido soplo en su polla, lamiendo la punta de su verga era grande y gruesa. Mai se preguntó si realmente podía tragarla toda en su boca Estaba tan dura y caliente, mientras los labios carnosos de la mujer estaban humedos. Combinación perfecta.

No podía creer la longitud del saiyajin. Ningun hombre podría ser así. Este era un verdadero macho. Esta era una verga grande y gorda.

Su polla crecía cada vez más gracias a los menesteres de la joven. Su verga no paraba de pulsar incesantemente como si pidiera clemencia.

Sus manos comenzaron a acariciar los testiculos del saijayin, esas bolas tan calientes que estremecían el sexo de la mujer. Mai seguía con su torturante juego. Fue avanzado lamiendo más de su verga, apretando cada vez mas, mordiendo suavemente hasta poder tragarselo todo.

Mai sabía que Trunks estaba cerca. Ella tragó toda su verga y la mantuvo en su boca durante unos minutos, sin dejar de gemir.

La sensación era placentera y agobiante. El saijayin podía sentir como estando dentro de la joven , su lengua jugueteaba con su polla. Ella apretó sus labios y boca, tratándo de cerrarla lo más que podía mientras lo tenía dentro. Pero esa dura verga cada vez se hacía más grande y su boca era tan estrecha

-Mai...- logró murmurar roncamenteTrunks

-...

Mai se detuvo y habló. Necesitaba respirar y volver en si misma.

-¿Que pasa, Trunks?- preguntó traviesamente.

-No puedo mas. Me voy a..

-Aún no- interrumpió Mai con una sonrisa malevola.

Trunks advirtió que esa era parte de la venganza de aquella muchacha. Y volvió a sumergir esa endemoniada boca, esos húmedos labios en su verga.

Mai tragó su longitud

Trunks no pudo aguantar mas y eyaculó en su boca. Su semen corrió por los labios carnosos de la joven llegando a cubrir hasta sus duras saboreó su caliente líquido.

Trunks despertó de su fantasia. Las manos del saijayin yacían sujetando su hombrí , apenas pudo recordar que su imaginación voló teniendo a Mai como objeto de deseo.

Y eso debía debía de ser una hembra que con la que solo pueda fornicar. No podía permitirse desarrollar un vínculo afectivo con la joven. No, despues de la amenaza de Black, " matarè a los tuyos", le dijo.


	3. Chapter 3

CAP 3

Mai caminó sudorosa hacia su cuarto. Un ligero rubor asomaba sobre sus pechos. Sintió vergüenza por haber gemidó frente a Trunks y la incomodidad del saiyayin ¿Habrá escuchado toda su fantasía?

Mai no podía dejar de pensar en Trunks. Había algo en él que la atraía, el saiyayin era de buen corazón pero con ella se mostraba frío y distante. Mientras mas se alejaba, más curiosidad sentía por el saiyayin.

Mai sentía cierta familiaridad hacia los Briefs, como si los hubiera conocido de antes. Pero la única familia que ella recordaba eran aquel enano azul y el perro de la espada.

Cuando Bulma le contó a Mai sobre los guerreros Z, de Son Goku y Vegeta, de Yamcha' Krillin, Ten shin han, se estremeció y no fue precisamente por la valentía que ellos demostraron para salvar la Tierra de los androides. Había algo más.

EFECTIVAMENTE el era la única esperanza que tenía la TIerra. Sintió impotencia de no poder ayudarlo y solo pensar en el como un embargo no podía de dejar de verlo de aquella forma. Trunks era un hombre muy guapo. Esa mirada inquebrantable que dibujaban sus cejas pobladas contrastaban con el azul brillante de sus ojos. Era como perderse en un océano de lujuria.

Todo en el hombre parecía perfeccion. El contraste del brillo de sus cabellos azules combinaba con su piel dorada. Lo que más le fascinaba era su espalda tan amplia. Sus hombros eran grandes duros y marcados, como si hubiese sido esculpido por los mismos momento de curarlo pudó sentir la dureza de su musculatura y palmar tímidamente sus hombros de acero bien trabajados.

Mai esperaba poder curar la pierna de Trunks así podría ver disimuladamente su virilidad. No era una pervertida pero en varias ocasiones no podía apartar la vista de los bajos del saiyayin. Con el pantalón se veía abultado y grande¿Realmente sería así? Deseaba poder juguetear y ser fornicada ortodoxa y heterodoxamente por esa verga.

Mai sintió un cosquilleo y calor en su una ducha bien fría.

Las frías gotas de agua se deslizaron sobre sus pechos y sus pezones despertaron. El agua siguió descendiendo por su plano vientre hasta llegar hacia sus labios. Ella rozó suavemente una mano encima de su sexo, abrió cuidadosamente y metió su índice en su intimidad. Ella gimió. Siguió así en movimientos circulantes, retiro su dedo y metió dos más. Electricidad recorrió su cuerpo mientras ella Comenzó a arquear su espalda y levantar su trasero. Sus inexpertos jugueteos la estremecieron. Ella se imaginaba a Trunks fornicandola con sus dedos viriles.

Trunks seguiría con movimientos circulantes y a la vez salvajes sobre su sexo. No había piedad en ese saiyayin. Era solo deseo. La electricidad que surgía de su clitoris llegaba hasta su vientre bajo. Ella estaba a punto de correrse.

Su otra mano sujetó sus rosados pezones que yacían erguidos. Frías gotas derramaban por los suyos. Excitante, carnal y salvaje.

Los voluptuosos pechos de la joven clamaban por atención pero ella era aún inexperta.

No aguantó más y se corrió gimiendo "Ahh..Trunks"

Trunks se había quedado en su habitación aún fantaseando con el cuerpo de la joven, de pechos duros y caderas generosas, de nalgas y muslos bien definidos, de vientre suave y plano y cintura estrecha.

El era un híbrido de saijayin y humano. Sus sentidos de mono salvaje podía oler a kilómetros la excitación de su objeto de deseo.

El saiyayin podía olfatear la excitación de la intenso.

Durante un mes, Trunks sintió que a pesar de estar luchando contra Black hasta caer casi muerto, le quedaban fuerzas para seguir peleando.

Black creía que el saiyayin buscaba morir para acabar de unas vez por todas con su miserable suerte de ser el único guerrero capaz de hacerle frente sobre la Tierra.

¡Qué equivocado estaba el enemigo! Las fuerzas de un saiyayin son desconocidas. Esta es una raza guerrera de espíritu inquebrantable y de ferocidad extrema. Están acostumbrados a vivir peleando, luchar con enemigos por poder. Guerreros y salvajes en todos los aspectos

.

Trunks se había alejado por varios meses de Cápsula Corp con el fin de mantener a Black ocupado peleando con el y así poder detener por algún tiempo la destrucción del enemigo. Las batallas fueron destructoras. El saiyayin luchaba día a día con un enemigo que se burlaba de sus fuerzas, de sus estúpidos intentos de eliminarlo.

Una rabia maldita consumió al saiyayin. Entrenó sin cesar y sintió que se hizo más fuerte. Hasta Black se sorprendió del avance del guerrero sin embargo este muchacho no podía derrotar al enemigo.

El último mes, Trunks se trasladó a otro continente. Un continente de selva virgen y exuberante. Sus habitantes eran amables y las muchachas tenían un color cobrizo intenso. El saiyayin admiró las doradas piernas de una joven. Hace días la había visto bañarse en un río. No pudó apartar la mirada de la muchacha de exuberante figura. Sin embargo los propósitos de Trunks en ese continente eran otros. Trasladar la pelea y derrotar a Black. No podía desviarse de su objetivo en absurdos placeres sensuales.

Los tibios y perfumados melones de la selva virgen le parecían descomunales atractivos de mujer. Y cuando, milagrosamente podía dormir si es que no había batallas, despertaba tenso, con el sexo como un fierro entre las piernas, más rabioso que nunca. Para aliviarse corría a nadar al río. Sin embargo, la primera vez sus intentos fracasaron al ver a tanta hembra bañándose desnuda en el río.

Trunks prefirió hundirse en las aguas heladas del océano hasta perder la respiración. Qué absurdo intento, pensó. Sin embargo este método resultó ser algo efectivo y aliviar en algo sus instintos de mono salvaje.

Trunks no podía distraerse, ni desviarse de su objetivo, tampoco podía forzar a las mujeres.

Así estuvo los restantes días en ese continente. Y así se encontraba ahora oliendo el celo de una fémina que despertaba sus necesidades a lo bestia. Ella se encontraba en su casa. Estuvo en su habitación, a escasos centímetros del saiyayin. Pudó oler no sólo su sexo sino su suave perfume de jazmines. Era hipnotizante.

El podía perderse en los inmensos ojos negros de la joven, en el rubor carmesí de sus mejillas, en el rojo fuego int Los cabellos mojados de la muchacha posaron sobre sus femeninos ó una toalla para cubrirse. Prefirió caminar con los pies desnudos hacia su habitación. Sin embargo advirtió que una luz estaba aún encendida. Provenía de la habitación del saiyayin.

Trunks seguía trabajando en su miembro erecto con movimientos furiosos, teniendo a Mai como objeto de deseo. La electricidad de su estómago bajó hasta la punta de su verga. El saiyayin procedió a apretar sus testículos, llenos de jugos de lujuria. Trunks cerró los ojos e imaginó que eran los de Mai trabajando sobre su las piernas sonrojadas de la joven envueltos en la cintura del saiyajin,apretandolos para poder aumentar la fricción. Su verga seguía erecta y dura como un fierro, mientras un timido jadeo ocasiono que unas gotas de semen se asomaran en la punta de su miembro.

El saiyajin continuo con su agonizante y placentera tortura. Gotas de sudor bajaban por su frente, mientras su respiración iba haciéndose cada vez más rápida. Estaba cerca. La liberación se aproximaba. Trunks trató de controlarse a sí mismo. Esa hembra lo tenía de esa forma, con su caliente verga en la palma de su mano para encontrar algún alivio a sus necesidades primitivas. Por mucho que odiara admitirlo Mai debía limitarse a ser solo una fantasía. Sin embargo la sensacion no sería tan placentera como estar dentro de ella, de verdad.

Trunks pudo sentir que su excitación se desbordaba. Su verga se tensó en su acercaba la explosión. Por fin pudó alzar la vista para liberar su frustación. La imagen que encontró hizo que se detuviera el tiempo y el espacio en vergüenza . Su objeto de deseo se encontraba al frente suyo, su piel rosada estaba mojada, solo una pequeña toalla cubría su de su boca.

La pequeña toalla rosa apenas terminaba en sus caderas. Sus senos rebalsaban de la tela de la toalla. Aparentemente la tela mojada se había ajustado perfectamente en el cuerpo de la joven, delineando cada curva y cada prominencia.

Trunks pudo observar con facilidad que los pezones de la joven yacían erguidos, trasluciendose a través de la toalla.

Sus grandes ojos negros lo miraron sorprendida al ver las manos del saiyajin sujetando su miembro. Ella lo había visto todo. El joven no se había percatado que la puerta de su habitación se encontraba semi abierta. Mai inevitablemente tuvo que pasar por el pasadizo.

Trunks no dijo nada

¿Cuánto tiempo había estado la muchacha observando sus bajo instintos? Avergonzado se dio cuenta que se había concentrado profundamente en darse placer que no reparó en agudizar sus no pudó escuchar en que momento Mai entró en su habitación.

Hubo silencio. Los dos se encontraban frente a frente. Ella, de pie,casi desnuda. El, sentado, aún con la verga al descubierto sin poder reaccionar.

Apenas pudo cubrir su virilidad con una sabana. Su reacción demoro una eternidad.

Trunks seguía sin decir palabra. Había bajado su mirada. No podía ver a Mai. Sintió que toda su sangre se concentraba en su verga y en sus mejillas. La maldita Mai, sabía que él estaba masturbandose, con la verga caliente entre sus manos. Ella no podía estar en su habitación en ese momento, debía lagarse. La situación era desesperante.

Probablemente habría dicho su nombre mientras jadeaba. Y su verga aún erecta se retorcía de dolor y seguía hinchándose y agrandandose con cada respiración. Aun no había finalizado y tenía al objeto de deseo frente suyo sin hacer movimiento alguno. Trunks esperaba que ella se retirará pero no lo hizo.

Avanzó tres pasos más hacía él. Trunks pudó sentir como el aire se intoxicaba del perfume de la fémina. El aire se viciada de excitación. La sensación era agobiante. Su polla seguía erecta, dura como una roca, retorciéndose de deseo, reclamando atencion, moviendose para luego rozar su estómago a pesar de estar cubierto.

Trunks pudo sentir que Mai tenía la mirada clavada en el, tal vez, esperando que él diga algo. Pero no lo hizo. Seguía inmóvil esquivando la mirada de la mujer.

Un tímido gemido salieron de los labios de la joven, casi inaudibles a los oídos humanos. Luego habló.

\- Creí que necesitabas algo- dijo Mai.

-...

A Trunks no le salían las palabras. La voz de la joven parecía un tímida y provocadora.

-Pensé que te encontrabas mal.Aún estas herido- susurró Mai-,mientras masajeaba tímidamente su antebrazo.

El por fin logró mirarla.

Lo único que provocó esa acción fue que sus pechos se encorsetarán, apretandolos indescentemente, rebotando suavemente con cada respiración.

Trunks tragó saliva para miembro seguía erecto y dolía.

Trunks pudó ver cono las caderas de la joven avanzaron tímidamente hacia su cama. Como hace unos minutos se encontraba, de nuevo, al costado de el. Solo que esta vez la situación era distinta. El sexo de ambos estaba prácticamente al descubierto.

Una mirada descarada posaron sobre los grandes ojos negros de la joven.

-¿Quieres que me vaya?-preguntó mientras se acercaba más al saiyayin y ensanchaba sus pechos y arqueaba su espalda. Ambos cuerpos rozaron. Ella sonrió traviesamente.

Sólo silencio.

Mai se vió inundada por un mar de placer. Intencionalmente dejó caer la toalla que la cubrí no existía ni el tiempo ni el pudor. Sólo ese instante


	4. Chapter 5

Y eso bastó para que el saiyayin, siguiendo sus instintos, se avalanzara abruptamente sobre ella. Las asperas manos del sayajin apretaron fuertemente las generosas caderas de la mujer. Sediento de placer posó sus dientes sobre los pezones de la muchacha para luego morder con fuerza.

Los brazos de Trunks enlazaron salvajemente la cintura de la joven, mientras la lengua del saijayin lamía y succionaba los pezones de la muchacha. Mai echó su cabeza hacia atrás mientras arqueaba su espalda. Ella podía sentir que la verga de Trunks rozaba salvajemente el estomago de la joven.

Trunks comenzó a bordear la intimidad de la muchacha con una mano. Cuando parecía, que por fin, entraría, posó sus manos sobre sus muslos,delineando suavemente sus caderas hasta llegar a sus pechos . Mai sintió un cosquilleo en su interior que se transformó en un calor intenso entre sus piernas.

Trunks la miró fijamente con esos profundos ojos azules que intimidan a cualquiera. Era como si le estuviera advirtiendo lo que iba ocurrir, que ya no había marcha atrá gemido escapó de los sedientos labios de la joven.

Ella levantó su rostro como si fuera a besarlo pero el la esquivó y procedió a morder la delicada piel del cuello de la joven, lamiendo su clavícula para luego meter sus dos dedos dentro de la muchacha. Había estado húmeda pero no como en este momento. Al momento de introducir sus dedos, la virilidad del saiyajin empujaba el vientre de la joven. Estaba a pocos centímetros del placer de la muchacha. Trunks recorrió cada fibra del cuerpo de Mai, cada curva, cada prominencia, como si la reclamará como suya.

Mai trató de hacer lo mismo con Trunks pero el saijayin no la dejaba. Si lo hacía, estaría perdido.

EL saiyajin introdujó otro dedo, una y otra vez, dentro de la joven en forma circulante pero desesperada. Sus necesidades de mono salvaje no podían esperar. Estaba haciendo lo posible por controlarse.

"Trunks...Ahh..Yo", fueron gemidos que salieron de los húmedos y carnosos labios de la joven

Y ese gemido nubló la consciencia del saiyajin. Ya no existía vuelta atrás. Esos dos cuerpos aceitados de deseo estaban rindiendose a sus instintos. Al fuego que emanaba de cada respiración de sus cuerpos.

Así, un dolor profundo explotó dentro de ella, un dolor palpitante y punzante. No estaba preparada para sentir la longitud de Trunks de esa forma. Mai sentía cada pulgada de el dentro de ella, cada empuje era una agoní como si estuviera siendo destrozada por él,embistiendo sin piedad dentro de ella, Pero cuando el posó sus labios sobre el oído tibio de la joven para luego morderlo suavemente, la sensación de tener su verga palpitante dentro de ella se convirtió en puramente rafaga electrizante llegó hacia la columna de la mujer avivando el fuego que carcomía su sexo. Las caderas de la muchacha se movian circulantamente por los embistes del saiyajin. El masajeó su clitoris estemeciendo cada parte del cuerpo de Mai, para luego entrar con más fuerza dentro de ella. Esta vez sin contemplaciones.

Mai no podía entender como un dolor tan profundo podía volverse placentero. Trunks parecía estar perdido, concentrado en sus pensamientos y en darse placer. Mai ya no podía ver claramente la expresión del rostro de Trunks. Sus cabellos azules cubrían sus profundos ojos.

Pero Trunks estaba consciente y trataba de controlarse. Hace mucho tiempo que no estaba con una mujer pero sabía que sí dejaba fluir su fuerza podía dañarla. Disminuyó su kí al mínimo. Evitaba mirar los ojos de la joven. En ellos podía perderse y descontrolarse. En cierta forma, este ejercicio le servía como entrenamiento.

Era imposible resistirse al cuerpo de la joven. Sudoroso, carnoso y suave.

Trunks sintió que el interior de Mai apretaba fuertemente su virilidad, una y otra vez. La sensación era agobiante y placentera. Debía mantener el autocontrol y no dejarse llevar por el extasis, por el lenguaje de sus cuerpos que reclamaban pasión y entrega absoluta. Deseo insaciable. Instintos primitivos que lo cegaban.

Las expertas manos del hombre hicieron que el interior de la muchacha pueda acostumbrarse a la longitud del saiyajin y, así el interior de la joven lo atrapaba, sujetandolo con cada embiste. Ella creía que Trunks estaba fuera de sí, que el fuego de los instintos del saiyajin lo cegaban sin embargo desconocía que este guerrero luchaba para no descontrolarse y destrozarla.

Las piernas de la joven sujetaron la cintura de Trunks como si no quisiera dejarlo ir y así aumentar el placer que se daban sus pudo ver como gotas de sudor brotaban de la frente del siguió embistiendo dentro de Mai. Ella se percató de las cicatrices del musculoso y duro cuerpo del guerrero. La estremeció.

Los senos de la muchacha rebotaBan con cada embiste del guerrero. La respiración del saiyajin fue hacíendose cada vez mas rápida. Con una mano, Trunks levantó la carnosa pierna de la joven llevándolo al hombro del verga entró en lo más profundamente posible dentro de Mai,embistiendola desesperandamente. Ella no podía creer que aún hubiera más del guerrero. Para Mai, Trunks estaba actuando como una bestia pero en realidad el estaba siendo gentil y suave. Controlandose para no dañarla

-¡Ahh! ..Trunks..Para.. ¡Ahhh¡...-gemía

-...

-Eres muy...Ahh!... - Gimió la mujer mientras envolvía sus brazos sobre el cuello del saiyayin. Con cada embiste del guerrero, la mujer rasgaba la espalda del saiyayin. Las uñas de la mujer delineaban, en un principio, el cuerpo del guerrero para luego arañar con dureza, dejando huellas de color rojo en la espalda de Trunks.

\- Dices ¡para! , pero te aferras a mí- jadeó el guerrero, con satisfacción

-!Ahh!...no...Ahh- gimió Mai aferrando su otra pierna, lo más que pudó, a la cintura del saiyajin.

-Ahh...¡Trunks!

Cada gemido de la muchacha aumentaba el deseo del saiyajin. Los instintos animales de Trunks iban controlando su cuerpo y así fue aumentando sus energías. A medida que aumentaba su kí también lo hacían sus musculos;los brazos del guerrero crecieron. Sus manos asperas sujetaban con fuerza las caderas de la joven. Y su verga creció salvajemente dentro de la joven. La fricción era casi insoportable. Trunks pudo sentir que las paredes internas de la muchacha se hacían cada vez más y más estrechas, se tensaban para luego apretar su virilidad. El se alejó antes que pudiera caer al vacío al que parecía tenerlo envuelto la muchacha. Mai lo miró sorprendida, como si le preguntará y al mismo tiempo le advirtiera a Trunks que no se detenga.

\- ¡Sigue!- demandó la joven- tratando de acercar, desesperadamente, su cintura a la verga del saiyajin.

Trunks había llegado a la Corporación Cápsula mal herido, casi desfalleciendo, sin embargo cuando vió a Mai despertó los más salvajes instintos del saiyajin. Era inimaginable pensar que este guerrero podía sacar fuerzas de donde no tenía para coger con la humana. Y lo estaba haciendo, la estaba follando con toda su verga, y, aun; así estaba disminuyendo su kí para no cogerla como el hubiese querido. El saiyajin estaba memorizando cada curva del cuerpo de la joven, cada carnosidad de la mujer que nublaban su pensamiento.

Trunks la observó y se dio cuenta de que Mai estaba sedienta con sus humedos labios abiertos y esperando su próximo movimiento . Trunks casi sonrió ante el poder que tenía sobre ella en ese momento.

\- ¡Trunks!...¡Por favor!- gimió

\- ¿Qué?

\- ...

-..Dilo- dijo Trunks, en voz baja pero firme y acercandose a su cuello para luego morderlo.

-¡Ahh¡...Trunks..No...- gimió con desesperación empujando su cintura como si quisiera meterlo ella misma

Trunks no necesitaba que Mai se lo pidiera. El estaba tan o más desesperado que Mai. La embistió de nuevo con tanta fuerza que la sacudió, sus senos rebotaron tan abruptamente que Trunks ya no podía ver el rostro de la muchacha.

El grito de Mai fue tan agudo que podía resonar en todo el segundo piso de la Corporación.

Las caderas de la muchacha seguían el ritmo de las embestidas de Trunks, ella arqueaba su espalda con cada violento empuje del saiyajin, levantando sus pechos, dejando caer su cabeza hacia atrás para disfrutar más del momento. Mai podía sentir que Trunks estaba cerca ya que sus embestidas se hicieron más y más liberación se aproximaba. El guerrero explosionó dentro de ella. Mai pudó sentir que un caliente líquido la llenaba por completo llegando y bordeando su clitoris.

\- ¡Ahh!...¡Trunks!- gimió la muchacha mientras jalaba fuertemente, en forma de caricia, los cabellos de la nuca del saiyajin para luego arañar salvajemente los hombros del guerrero.

Estremecimientos de placer volaron por la columna vertebral de la mujer para luego concentrarse en el calor del sexo de la muchacha.

Ambos cuerpos liberaron su extasis, bombearon de placer dentro del otro.

Finalmente Trunks colapsó, -y jadeando-, encima de la muchacha.

Mai aún tenía su mano enredada en el cabello del saiyajin.


	5. Chapter 4

Trunks se había marchado. Mai apenas pudo recordar que la noche anterior sus cuerpos habían sido uno solo en un instante de pasión desenfrenada.

La muchacha recordó a Trunks sentado, dándole la espalda. Mai pudo mirar con detenimiento las lineas que dibujaban los musculos de la espalda del guerrero. Ella quiso tocarlo pero el cuerpo de la joven no podía moverse. Estaba sumamente adolorida pero, aun así, feliz.

Sus grandes ojos negros fueron cerrándose perdidos en la infinidad de sus musculos y de su piel dorada.

Ella no se percató de cuando se fue Trunks ya que se había quedado dormida. Levemente la muchacha se incorporó. Cada fibra de su cuerpo aún guardaba el aroma del guerrero.

...

\- Te quedaste dormida,Mai- dijo Bulma, sorprendida

-Disculpe,Bulma.

-No hay problema. Ayúdame a servir el almuerzo.

\- Sí, Bulma-san. Disculpe nuevamente. Hoy debía ayudarla a conseguir un poco mas del químico necesario para la máquina del tiempo.

-No te preocupes. Pero..¿tú estás bien? Te vez exhausta ¿Sabes son las 3pm? ¿Estas enferma?

\- ...No, Bulma-san. Disculpe.- dijo mientras se llevaba la cuchara a la boca.

\- Tu eres una de las pocas personas en quien confío para esta labor, Mai. Además de Trunks.

Mai no le contó a Bulma que su hijo había llegado la noche anterior. Ella lo había visto malherido y trató de curarlo. El encuentro entre ambos fue algo que no debió ocurrir, o tal vez no de esa forma. Tan inesperada.

Aun así la felicidad se le notaba en sus ojos, en su tímida sonrisa y en sus mejillas.

...

El consejo de Seguridad de las Naciones Unidas se reunió de emergencia, al igual que la Asamblea General de la ONU.

El Consejo había tomado una decisión: "Todos los países debían hacer frente a la amenaza que había destruido ese continente". La versión oficial fue que la destrucción provenía de un grupo terrorista. Este grupo funcionaba a partir de pequeñas células, batallones de hombres en diferentes lugares. Para el Consejo, el grupo terrorista a pesar de realizar varias destrucciones tenia las bases de sus operaciones en un lugar fijo, en un país que curiosamente albergaba grandes riquezas de hidrocarburos.

La decisión fue instalar ejércitos en ese país. Paralelamente cada país no debía descuidar la seguridad externa de sus Estados. Sin embargo, esta Organización Internacional sabía de la existencia de Black. Había aparecido en cada informe, en cada noticia del planeta y, aún así, Habían optado por esa decisión.

Así, en dos semanas se produjo una guerra civil en el país producto de la injerencia de ejércitos en su Estado. Si bien es cierto ese país sufría graves amenazas y su gobernante podría tildarse de dictador, ellos desconfiaban de una presencia externa en su país. Así el ejército propicio el derrocamiento del gobernante, disolveron el Ejecutivo y cerraron el Poder Judicial.

La fuerza externa tomó control de las principales represas de gas y petróleo del país aduciendo que grupos terroristas podrían saquear los recursos de ese país que solo el ejército trataba de proteger.

El Consejo de Seguridad había manifestado que la situación en la región era inestable y que era posible que el grupo terrorista se haya traslado a países vecinos por lo que la operación siguiente era llevar fuerzas externas a esos países con el fin de proteger la paz y seguridad internacional.

El mundo era un caos de decisiones que se manifestaba en otro continente producto de los intereses, del egoísmo de unos Estados. El Consejo alegaba que varios países de la zona tenían suficiente uranio para crear armas de destrucción masiva. Por eso todas las operaciones eran por el bien de la humanidad.

Así, el verdadero enemigo no se hizo esperar. Una nube oscura tiñó el cielo de desesperanza y desolación. Era Black.

Los ejércitos lo atacaron con todo el arsenal posible. Aun así, Black fácilmente destruyó la bomba en su puño haciéndolo polvo y cenizas en sus manos.

-Ustedes deben ser eliminados- dijo firmemente.

Ataque tras ataque fue en vano. Black los mató. Primero a los ejércitos y a algunas autoridades impuestas en ese país. El enemigo había observado el caos que había ocasionado la debía de crear un nuevo comienzo. También eliminaría a la población civil.

-¡Black!- gritó Trunks, transformado en super saiyajin. Disponiéndose a enfrentarle.

-... Estas vivo. Eres un insensato, saiyajin

-¡Maldito! ¡Acabaré contigo!

Pelearon en los cielos. La población veía grandes destellos de luz que se movian rápidamente de un lado a otro, destruyendo lo poco que quedaba a su paso.

El guerrero no quería luchar en ese lugar teniendo a la población tan expuesta, pero Black no lo seguiría. No le quedaba otra opción.

El saiyajin pudo darle un certero golpe al enemigo. Sin embargo este golpe sólo lo inmovilizó por unos segundos. Black, le devolvió el golpe.

Gotas de sangre brotaban de la frente del guerrero bañando todo su rostro.

No se dió por vencido. La humanidad iba a ser destruida por ese maldito si es que el no lo derrotaba.

Trunks estaba esquivando los golpes del enemigo moviendose rápidamente para trasladar la pelea a otro lugar. Black no lo advirtió.

Por fin el guerrero pudo darle un golpe en el pecho, que lo sorprendió. Trunks iba lanzarle una bola energía que lo dejaría inconsciente pero Black pudo reaccionar.

\- Me sorprendes saiyajin- dijo Black.

Efectivamente el ataque de Trunks había golpeado a Black tan certeramente en un punto estrategico que el mismo enemigo desconocía.

-Aun así. Morirás¿ Has visto lo que hizo la humanidad en este lugar.? Este no es el orden de las cosas, saiyajin.

\- ¡Maldito!

Trunks estalló en furia. Su kí se elevó más de lo que él conocía. Una rafaga de viento sobrevoló el cielo y los cimientos del lugar. Sin embargo Black era mucho más poderoso y venció al valiente guerrero.

Black no sólo eliminó a la población civil de ese país sino a todo ese continente y al más próximo, -y también al hégemon del sistema internacional, a la superpotencía que había promovido la invasión y despertado el egoísmo e intereses en ese continente lleno de riquezas.

También destruyó al gigante asiático que en ese momento intentaba apoderarse de los océanos y mar de otros países.

Solo quedaron algunos sobrevivientes que arrastrándose, provistos de cuchillos u otro armamento buscaBan algún refugio donde poder esconderse del maldito que los amenazaba con cada aparición. Hubo saqueos en algunos almacenes que guardaban un poco de alimento. Los hombres se mataron unos a otros por comida o refugio.

Parecía que Black disfrutaba de la degradación del ser humano, "el hombre es lobo para el hombre". A sus ojos no se Había equivocado.

Bulma le habia contado a algunos científicos sobre la máquina del tiempo. Ellos trataron de conseguir junto a ella el químico necesario. Era muy difícil, ni siquiera llegaban a la mitad. Aun así Bulma no perdía la esperanza.

Los científicos le dijeron a Bulma que un grupo de hombres se estaban organizando para tratar de estabilizar el caos producido por el enemigo y la humanidad. Necesitaban más gente que pudierán ayudarlos

...

Trunks sobrevolaba todos los lugares asegurándose de que Black no eliminara a los pocos sobrevivientes. Seguían luchando sin cesar. Era como si en cierta forma el enemigo también se hiciera fuerte con cada batalla, como si también necesitará a Trunks para incrementar sus poderes.

Trunks se había dado cuenta que la velocidad de Black se incrementaba, pero el conocía las técnicas del enemigo. Le resultaban familiares y al mismo tiempo algo torpes. Si Black hubiese querido o sabido utilizar sus poderes podría haber matado al guerrero.

Estaban peleando en la Ciudad del Oeste, cerca de la Corporación Cápsula. El maldito estaba azotando ese lugar.

Bolas de energía iban de un lugar a otro. Los ataques de ambos destronaban como poderosas bombas que hacían temblar a los sobrevivientes. Trunks quiso golpearlo en aquel punto estrategico pero Black leyó sus movimientos. El guerrero le dió un golpe en el estomago y, rápidamente, luego en espalda. Black cayó pero alzó vuelo ferozmente y le devolvió el golpe.

\- Si quires morir. No detendré, saiyajin- dijo burlándose de los intentos del guerrero por derrotarlo.

-¡Acabaré contigo! ¡Maldito Black!

Una rabia animal invadió su cuerpo. Alzandose en un grito de furia mientras un aura dorada hacia que las piedras de la tierra se destruyeran a sí mismas. Black pudó sentir que el guerrero incremento sus poderes y se sorprendió. La apariencia de Trunks era la misma, sus ojos llenos de odio hacia el maldito lo miraban fijamente. Solo su kí era distinto.

Aun así Black no temió. El era mucho más poderoso y el muchacho no era un rival para èl.

Lo derrotó no sólo físicamente dejándolo casi muerto sino moralmente haciéndolo sentir un miserable, haciéndolo sentir el más bajo y no digno de pertenecer a una raza de guerreros

Un grupo de hombres fue a inspeccionar lo que había ocurrido. Encontraron a lo lejos un cuerpo casi irreconocible por las heridas y golpes en el rostro, sumamente ensangrentado.

-Es Trunks- dijo una voz femenina- Ayúdenme a llevarlo.

-¿Lo conoce?


End file.
